


From beginning to end 至始至终01

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: 腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终01

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请评论

天知道这是什么鬼地方？白天炙热的艳阳能蒸发掉你体中几乎所有的水分，干枯到忘记生命的存在。而夜晚的寒冷又会令你刺骨的煎熬，即使是熊熊燃烧的火焰也无法撼动夜晚的冷酷。望眼沙海中零落残存的房屋，即使是一个如此贫穷的东南亚小国，也是逃离不了人类对权力的渴望。争斗、背叛、牺牲，一切促成了战争的存在。

“我是正义的使者，神赋予我力量来打败你！”远处几个孩童正在玩耍着，像其他这般年龄的孩子一样，梦想着充当英雄的角色。惩恶扬善，所谓着他们的正义。

“正义？真的有这样的东西存在吗？”一个冷漠的声音打断了正在玩耍中的孩童。

几双眼睛疑惑地紧盯着眼前的这个人，从肤色上就能辨别出这个人并非本地人，土黄色的斗篷连带着大大的帽子遮住了半张脸、身材高大、健硕，虽然看不清样貌，但是一看就是不好惹的角色。可能是因为最近这里战事紧张，几个大人见状神色慌张地拉走了那几个在玩耍孩子。穿着斗篷的男子依然站着不动，只是嘴角微微的翘起，笑得有些嘲讽。

一扬手，剥掉头上满是沙土的帽子，露出了如太阳一般耀眼的金色长发。透明的挡风镜后是一双狭长而锐利的蔚蓝双眸，挺直的鼻梁就犹如他的意志一般。Thor Odinson、一个土生土长的美国人，就这样出现在了这里。

“先生，这里很危险，还是尽快离开这里吧！”当地的好心大叔提醒着这位年轻人。

“哦？我不相信这里有谁能威胁到我”大叔摇着头，显然觉得Thor是个轻狂无知的傻大个，想要再说些什么，却被远处飞起的沙尘打住了话语...随之是脸上带来的惊恐。

Thor看着远处而来的吉普车，上面大概坐着四个人，手持枪支，看制服的颜色应该是当地一方的军阀,没一会儿的功夫就来到了跟前！大叔跪倒在地，不停的哀求着，饱受战争摧残的人们惊恐万分，却没有人敢上前。

“你是谁？到这里来干什么？”一个像是队长模样的人上下打量着Thor，然后举起枪吼道。

“嗨！朋友，放轻松！我只是一个生意人，过来做些生意而已”Thor的脸上带着淡淡的笑容，一副无辜的样子。

“这个鬼地方有什么生意可做？你到底在搞什么鬼？”话音未落，震耳的机械声从沙丘后升起，一架武装式直升机出现在众人的眼前。

Thor Odinson一副镇定自如的模样，显然他们是一伙的。武力上的悬殊，一目了然！士兵们见情况不妙，熙熙攘攘的喊着撤退，一溜烟儿的就没了踪影！Thor依然保持着笑容，目光转回到周围村民既疑惑又恐惧的眼神上，心中无奈的叹了一气！

“所谓的正义，只属于强者！”主动迎上好友Fandral伸出的手，Thor上了飞机

“求你下次出门散心的时候能不能带上几个人？！”出于为好友兼老板的人身安全着想，Fandral忍不住斥训了一下这个天不怕地不怕的Odinson，虽然这样的警告和提醒根本没个屁用！

说起Thor Odinson，就要从他历史悠久的Odinson家族说起！

Odinson家族最早是海盗出身，各处掠夺积累了很多的财富，随着世界的改变Odinson家族放弃了海上的征途，移居到了陆地发展。但无论是哪个世纪、哪个时期、Odinson家族都干着见不得光的交易和买卖，这个家族的名号仿佛就是黑暗世界里的君主！直到Thor从老Odin手里接过权杖后才稍稍有了想从良的趋势。但是洗白谈何容易？！Odinson的名字在光明的世界里可不是那么受待见，正派的商人畏惧你、不信任你！政府也是处处盯着你、制约着你！还好Thor通过自己的关系成功和政府搭上了边，成为了一个半合法的军火商，虽然政府那边的买卖真是又抠门又苛刻，但还是很顺利的“讨好”了他们，因此凭借政府的关系推动了一些其他合法的生意！

Fandral从来都不会质疑Thor的能力，毕竟他们从小就是死党，一起打过架、招过妓、分过脏、过过命！但只有一点是Fandral无法忍受的，那就是Thor的随性！因为这样的随性多多少少都会带来一些麻烦，虽然知道Thor武力值MAX，也无伤什么大雅，但依然很要命......例如今天Thor独身一人，到距离基地几公里以外的地出来遛弯？

“我这不是好好的吗！兄弟！我知道你不会弄丢我的！”Thor大咧咧的笑着，拍着Fandral的肩膀安慰着这个快要气爆炸的人

“还好我聪明给你按了跟踪器，要不鬼知道你跑哪去了！以及刚才Sif鬼使神差的找你，隔着电话都要把我的耳膜给震破了”Fandral白着眼递过卫星电话给Thor，示意给Sif回个话

“Hi！怎么了？是家里出什么事情了吗！”Sif是Thor的秘书、负责管理正当生意项目和家族内部琐事的好帮手！基本上能让Sif如此着急的事情肯定是家族的事情

“Frigga说她下周的生日宴会不想搞得太复杂、只想和亲人们以及几位朋友在郊外的别墅聚聚！但问题的重点是...你肯定忘记了这个事情！”

“哦！众神之父在上.......”Thor一拍脑门，他果然给忘记了母亲的生日！最近这批政府派下来的生意简直让他要疯掉了，交易中的要求离谱的过分，害得他不停的周旋于政府与军阀们之间谈判，好在今天他终于完美的解决了这批生意

“Sif，你上辈子一定是个女神！好吧，让我猜猜！你一定也给我准备好了方案是不是！我知道你是最好的！”

“对于您这样的赞美，我很高兴！所以现在给你提供一条线索！在两天后的巴黎拍卖会上，会拍卖出一枚中世纪的戒指，它被称为绿地精灵，之前Frigga提起过，并很感兴趣！”

“完美！你帮我买下它，多少钱都无所谓！”Thor开心死了，因为他母亲能感兴趣的东西很少，相信这样的生日礼物她一定很高兴！

“很抱歉！因为Frigga突然通知我更改生日计划，之前很多邀请我都发了出去...所以现在需要一个个的去解释和打圆场，而且就算是在家里的私人别墅举办，也不可能办的很随意吧！或许你可以亲自跑一趟买回来，Frigga一定会更开心不是吗！”Sif完美的把这件事推给了Thor

“好吧.......”Thor轻叹了一口气，他妥协了！

“OK！我一会儿就把时间地点发给你，以及给你订好拍卖会VIP的位置”电话刚挂断，Thor的手机就传来了信息，点开信息看了一眼！然后突然皱起了眉头

“shit！！她没告诉我这是个冷餐酒会形式的拍卖会！”

Thor清楚的记得上次参拍卖会的情形，貌似是5年前？他讨厌这种活动，参加的人基本都是一些伪艺术家，爱慕虚荣的人，恨不得让全天下的人都知道我花了多少钱、买了什么东西！又或者是那些卖弄风姿寻找金主的Omega和Beta！虽然Thor是纯正的Alpha，但他不喜欢那些把自己包装成金丝雀或者是花孔雀一样的Omega，或许他会和他或者她们发生点什么关系，但也就像女性们每个月来大姨妈一样，生理问题而已！

“看来我们得提前去巴黎换身行头了！”Fandral兴致极好的吹起了口哨，他可是个情场的老油条了！相信那天又会有不少Omega向他投怀送抱了！

两天后的巴黎

Thor手扶着船边的围栏，觉得有些头疼。。。。。。

“Sif居然没有告诉我，这个拍卖会是在船上！本来我是想东西到手后就马上离开的！这下好了！我们被困在海上了”事与愿违，当Thor下车看到这艘巨轮游艇的时候，他就知道这绝对是Sif故意的

“也没有那么糟糕吧！我倒是觉得这里不错”Fandral随手递给了Thor一杯香槟，然后倚在围栏上望着身后有5层楼高的室内贵宾大厅

“走吧！还好这里有停机坪！”说这Fandral指了一下最顶层的平台、那里是一个圆形的停机坪、供客人随时调度私人直升机起落

“一会拍到东西，马上派直升机过来”Thor的语气很决绝，他真想早点离开这个地方

果然一进踏进主贵宾厅，所有的目光都投射了过来，两个身材高大的金发Alpha此时成为了焦点、特别是Thor！他身材高大、一头金色的长发在脑后梳成马尾、身着海蓝色的西服和他的双眸一样蔚蓝

“我觉得那边的几个Omega好像眼珠子都要掉下来了！”Fandral开着玩笑，他肯定知道Thor也看到了

“所以说，我不太喜欢出席这种场合，有种被公开处刑的感觉，像是种马招标！”Thor说出这种话来，连自己都要被逗笑了！

他和Fandral一路向主舞台的方向走去，快要临近的时候，看到了桌边写有自己名字的桌牌

“这下更好了！谁都知道我是谁了！”Thor伸出手摆弄着桌上的小牌子

“这样也好！省着外面的人天天瞎猜你是个大胖子或者是大光头什么的！”Fandral憋着笑！想起了之前媒体和网络上种种对Thor的猜想，毕竟这位新上任的Odinson家族首领，真的很少出现在大众视的野里、基本属于零曝光！

“我懂你的意思！原先我们是一直在暗处，必须保持低调！但现在不同了，毕竟要往正途走，公众形象还是需要的！只不过类似这种的、、、、、我更觉得这是Sif和我母亲给我设下的大型相亲会”

Thor Odinson30岁出头，长的帅，有钱、有地位！但是除了20多岁的时候，短暂的交往过一个Beat以外，至今身边都没有个固定的情人，一般像他这种有背景的人，基本早早都在30岁之前成家了！所以他的母亲始终都是有些急切

Fandral安慰般的拍拍Thor的肩膀，然后一同入了座！后面不想也知道，所有人都在纷纷议论，原来刚进来的帅哥居然是Thor Odinson！？瞬间觉得整个场子的Omega和Beat都在虎视眈眈的想拿下这个钻石王老五

“天啊！我觉得这个会场里的信息素味道简直、、、、太美妙了！哈哈哈哈”Fandral能感受到现在会场里，就犹如一个竞技场、周围的Omega们简直使出了浑身解数，释放着自己独有的信息素味道，来引起Thor Odinson的注意

“我只想这一切快点结束”Thor看着手表，该死的！居然还要等半个小时才开始！而一旁的Fandral则是颇有兴趣的盯着那些向他放电的Omega们，可是下一秒就听到Fandral惊呼出的声音

“不会吧！”Thor顺着Fandral惊讶的眼神方向望去，从大厅5层的透明玻璃前看到一架直升机经过，尾翼处是Laufeyson家族的徽章

“Laufey家的人！有什么大惊小怪的”

Thor当然知道Laufeyson家族，他们同起源于北欧，只是后来Odinson家族迁移了出来，但Laufeyson家族依然留在了那里！据老Odin讲，在他年轻的时候和Laufey还是死对头，两个人家族势均力敌，所谓一山不容二虎就是这个道理！只是后来Odinson家族离开了，自然也就没什么竞争！不过貌似现在Laufeyson家族也在积极的转正中，但Laufey年事已高却又不肯放手权利给他的儿子们，所以近些年的实力远远不如Odinson家族。但俗话说得好，瘦死的骆驼比马大，除了Odinson家族其他人依然敬畏着这个北欧家族

“是Loki Laufeyson”Fandral指了指旁边桌的桌牌，果然上面写着Loki Laufeyson的字样

“你们很熟？”Thor不解，话说Laufey曾经娶过3位太太、除了大儿子和二儿子自己有一点印象外，其余下面的子女Thor真是半点不清楚！

不过对于Fandral认识Laufey家的人Thor倒是一点也不意外，因为Fandral的家族同起源于北欧，相比Odinson家族，Fandral的家族迁移的比较晚，要是Thor没记错，他是在上高中的时候才认识Fandral的，那时他们刚刚迁移过来扎根不稳，所以找父亲求助成为了Odinson家的帮手和伙伴！上大学的时候Fandral提起过，他的外祖母貌似是就是Laufey家联姻过来的。所以某种程度上他们两家还算是亲戚

“当然！我们从小就认识！但是？、、、、老兄！你居然连Loki Laufeyson都不知道！你真应该没事去看看娱乐新闻或手机上上网什么的！”Fandral一副很鄙视的样子

“他很出名吗！但是我没听说过他！Laufey的大儿子和二儿子我倒是听说过”

接下来Fandral的表情表现的极其的严肃

“Loki Laufeyson自从他19岁第一次出现在公众之后，连续5年蝉联全球最美Omega的首位，想要娶他的Alpha能从这里排到他北欧的老家，跪着给Laufey岳父磕头”

“哈哈哈哈哈！Fandral，我的兄弟！这是不是有点夸张了！哦！我知道了！你一定是喜欢他，从小就暗恋那种吧！”

“我喜欢Loki？”Fandral微微皱起眉，然后沉思了一会儿

“我承认Loki很美，甚至是我至今见过最美的人！但是你不懂那种感觉，我觉得他是我的亲人，像我的弟弟！我们从小一起长大，一起读书！甚至一起洗过澡！”

“哦！你太变态了！！！”Thor很嫌弃裂了一下嘴角

“我们那时候才5岁、还没有分化属性！你的思想简直太龌龊了！反正就是全世界的Alpha都想得到他，但是除了我！”

“还有我！”Thor很自信的肯定着

“算了吧！一会儿我都怕你腿软了，求着我去替你引荐”Fandral一副笃定的样子

“是吗！那我告诉你！Loki Laufeyson我的确不认识，也不知道他长得什么样子！但是你说的那个榜单我知道，因为tony年初的时候曾跟我炫耀过，说他是全世界最帅Alpha的榜首！所以我觉得这个榜单、、、嗯、、、、”Thor滑稽的学着Tony的样子！

TonyStark，Thor的另一位死党，虽然两个人平时总是拌拌嘴、互相挖苦挖苦，但是感情却很好！Tony是Stark工业集团的董事长，麻省理工毕业，智慧超群、财富如山，专门负责为政府开发制造武器及一些其他工业产品。而做军火生意是Thor最擅长的，没转征途之前他就拥有庞大的军火运输渠道，人脉广泛！政府其实早有意想拉拢他，暗地里在其他国家售卖武器，要不你以为国家哪来的钱支付Stark工业天价的制造费用！所以在Tony的引荐下Thor顺理成章的成为了半合法军火商！

“也许今晚过后，下一年的Alpha榜首就是你Thor Odinson了！哈哈哈”Thor和Fandral有说有笑的调侃着，同时他们也注意到了大厅门口的骚动

Loki Laufeyson，Laufey最小的儿子！北欧出身的他带着冰雪般的纯洁、高贵而优雅的气质，身材挺拔、纤细，一头乌黑的半长发一丝不苟的梳在脑后！如同无价瑰宝般的绿宝石眼眸正带着笑意看着大厅里和他交汇过的眼神！Loki喜欢这样被注视着，有种高高在上的感觉，像个王一样！虽然他只是个Omega，那些眼神中透漏着露骨和猥琐的征服欲望，即便这样，他也喜欢被注视着

因为门口的人比较多、已经入座的Thor和Fandral也只能看到Loki的脑瓜尖。Fandral看着里三层外三层围着的Alpha不禁感叹道

“今天这个拍卖会可真够热闹的！Alpha最想得到的Laufeyson和Omega都想得到Odinson，居然今天在这里集齐了！我突然在想！要是你们俩个在一起会是什么样子？！天造地设不是吗！”

“你还是放过我吧”Thor玩笑般的推了一把Fandral

“我说真的那！看在咱们是好哥们的份上，我一定帮你一把”说完话Fandral起身，不顾Thor的阻止直接向门口Loki走去

“哦！No!”Thor无奈的扶着额头，转身避开两人的反向，他发誓！一会儿他一定要好好的教训Fandral一顿

不一会儿，Fandral貌似带着那个叫Loki的人，走到了Thor座位的后面，因为他问道了那个Omega独有的信息素味道、像是黑加仑花、水莲很清新的问道，没有自己想象中那种有攻击性很妖艳的味道

“Thor，给你介绍一下我的朋友！”

深深的吐出一口气，毕竟那个人是Fandral的朋友，而且对于一个Omega不能太没绅士风度！对！就是介绍一下，握个手，也不会发生什么，然后拍到东西后就走！Thor这样想着，于是起身转过身来，没想到却被那双绿眼睛给迷惑住了！

Thor想，这双眼睛一定是会施魔法的！要不他怎么可能迟迟有5秒的时间硬是说不出话来，Thor自认为他这辈子见过最美丽的风景、最严寒的贫苦、最奢华的物品、以及能摧毁世界的万吨导弹，和能主宰人生死的强权，但他从未见过这样的人！这样美丽、这样难以置信，无法找到能与他媲美的词汇来形容他！Thor觉得他甚至可以用自己最宝贵的东西去换取他，成为自己的！只属于自己的！

5秒钟！虽然这是个极短的时间，但是对于Thor来说足够了！挂上他自信犹如太阳般温暖的微笑

“你好！我是Thor Odinson，很高兴认识你！Loki！”


End file.
